Odcinek 12: Żniwiarz i Vanitas
- KARTA OTWARCIAAAA - wrzasnął Lee - bakugan bitwa, bakugan start, Pyrus Rycerz - Ciężka sprawa - powiedział Shun - Myślisz, że dasz radę? - No pewnie - odrzekł Apollus - Zobaczysz, jeszcze będzie miał odcisk mojego buta na twarzy - Okeeeej, to jedziemy, bakugan bitwa - rzucił Apollusa Shun na jedyną kartę - bakugan start Rycerz 300 Apollus 850 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - zaczął Lee - ostrze płomieni Rycerz wyjął rękojeść, z której wystrzlił płomień formujący się na kształt miecza. Obaj rzucili się w swoją stronę. Jednak..... - Karta super mocy aktywacja - Shun aktywował swoją ostatnią kartę super mocy - Apollus, żelazny strażnik Cały Apollus stał się złoto metalowy, do jego karwaszy były doczepione po dwa złote ostrza długości długich sztyletów. Miał także zielony płaszcz zakrywający także jego twarz. Byłskawicznie podbiegł do Rycerza, złamał jego miecz, a następnie pokonał go zadając mu ból w 17 miejscach. Rycerz 300 Apollus 950 Lee ** Shun ** - Hmm...... - zaciekawił się Lee - taka uporczywość, a i tak nie masz szans, ciekawe, bakugan bitwa Lee rzucił swojego bakugana na pole. Shun w tym czasie starał się przewidzieć co się stanie, w sumie Lee przecież miał jeszcze 2 super moce, no i ta karta otwarcia, którą zostawił zamkniętą. - No dobra, nie przedłużajmy - zaśmiał się Lee - karta otwarcia............ Miło przenoszę akcję do Dena i Shuiego. Nagle Vanitas wyleciał z ramienia Dena i zaczął mówić: - Żniwiarzu, może by tak się nie cackać tylko weźmiemy walkę jeden na jeden - O tak - ucieszył się Żniwiarz - To mi się podoba, niech będzie Vanitas skierował się do Dena i zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem. - Słuchaj mam plan - powiedział Vanitas - Mam pytanie - przerwał Den - Tak? - Czemu ty się tak rządzisz? - spytał - Oj nie dasz raz zadecydować partnerowi? - rzekł Vanitas - Żartowałem, mów ten swój plan - Den przerwał pogaduchy - No więc, mój plan polega na tym, że wierzę tobie - zaczął Vanitas - Że wybierzesz doskonałem 3 super moce - Naradziliście się już? - spytał niecierpliwiąć się Żniwiarz - Dobra możemy walczyć - powiedział Den - karta otwarcia zostaje nie otwierana, karta otwarcia, bakugan bitwa, Vanitas start - Bakugan bitwa, Żniwiarz start - Czas z Tobą skończyć, nie zostanie po tobie nawet wspomnienie - odparł Żniwiarz - Sam już należysz do historii - w odpowiedzi rzekł Vanitas - Zaczynaj Den - karta super mocy aktywacja - Den aktywował kartę - Kwarc - HA! - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - To było do przewidzenia, zbroja darkusa aktywacja Żniwiarz 790 Vanitas 300 - Kurde - zasmucił się Den - Wymiękasz? - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - Kosa przeznaczenia aktywacja Żniwiarz w potężnej zbroii i ze swoją kosą ruszył na trochę słabszego Vanitasa. - Tylko na to czekałem - powiedział cicho Den - karta super mocy aktywacja, tarcza vanitasa Vanitas cały skrył się w swoich skrzydłach przyjmując formę kulki. Żaden z ataków Żniwiarza na niego nie działał. Żniwiarz 890 Vanitas 250 - Tylko odwlekasz to co nieuniknione - wkurzył się Żniwiarz po czym podniósł nogę do góry (LOL gimnastyka daje efekty, że aż za głowę xD), a następnie z całej siły walnął w górę kulki, jednak bez efektu. Żniwiarz ciągle próbował ale nic to nie dawało - I co? Tak całą bitwę chcesz przeczekać? Myślisz, że nagle przypomnę sobię o zostawionym żelazku? Przypominam ci, że czas jest zatrzymany, więc przetrzymanie nic ci nie daje - Żniwiarz jednak wiedział, co Vanitas zaraz zrobi. Vanitas gdy tylko się wyprostował, wystrzeliła fala energii, która zwaliła Żniwiarza na ziemię i pozbawiła go zbroi oraz kosy. Żniwiarz 390 Vanitas 250 Następnie Vanitasa zaczęła otaczać czerwona energia. Po chwili Żniwiarz zaczął jęczęć, a po chwili jego poziom mocy był równy poziomowi Vanitasa. Żniwiarz 250 Vanitas 250 - Nie nawidzę tych twoich numerów - wkurzył się Żniwiarz - Jeszcze zakozaczysz tym swoim powrotem do podstawowego poziomu prawda? - Widzę, że pamiętasz moje ruchy - zaśmiał się Vanitas, po czym opuściła go cała dodatkowa moc, a po chwili jego poziom mocy urósł. Żniwiarz 250 Vanitas 300 - Hmm.... Doskonale, teraz musisz przewidzieć ruch Żniwiarza i użyć możliwie najlepszej super mocy - Tak tak - znużył się Den. Chwilę patrzyli się wszyscy w bezruchu, gdy nagleee - Karta super mocy aktywacja - krzyknął Den i Shui....a ja akcję wracam do Lee i Shuna (:P) - ......start - zakończył Lee - podwójna bitwa, bakugan bitwa, bakugan start CT(Czempion i Mistrz Topora)650 Apollus 950 - no to czas cię wykończyć - zaśmiał się Lee - karta super mocy aktywacja, ognisty ostrzał CT 650 Apollus 750 - karta super mocy aktywacja - Lee użył swojej ostatniej kart super mocy - Mechaniczny topór CT 750 Apollus 650 - Nieeeeee..... Apollus - zatrwożył się Shun, nie chciał stracić Apollusa - Nie płacz - powiedział Lee, jednak Shun zaczął biec w stronę Apollusa jak wariat - Uspokój się Shun, znajdziesz innego bakugana - próbował ociągnąć Shuna od siebie - Nie znajdę, ty i Den jesteście dla mnie wszystkim - zaczął ledwo zapłakany - Nie mogę cię stracić, po prostu nie mogę, idę z tobą - eeeeeeee no nie mogę, niech wam będzie - rzekł zarzenowany Lee - karta zagłady powrót Nagle dziura do której Apollus miał być wessany zniknęła. Shun stracił jednak kolejnego bakugana w walce. Lee ** Shun * - Powiem szczerze, wzruszyło mnie to co zobaczyłem - powiedziawszy odwrócił się - Ale jednak, to był jeden i ostatni raz, bądź ostrożniejszy, bo jesteś znakomitym graczem Po tym Lee oddał walkę walkowerem (czy jak to się pisze), a Shun postanowił wrócić do domu. Tymczasem..... - Cięcie pyrusa - aktywował Den - Cień fotonu - aktywował Shui Vanitas dostał szable z którą ruszył na Żniwiarza tak szybko, że niemal nie widoczny, jednak Żniwiarz szybko wstał i wyzwolił falę energii, która odrzuciła Vanitasa. Żniwiarz 350 Vanitas 300 Kiedy Vanitas przyznał, że przegrał i chciał już wracać do formy kulkowej na to Żniwiarz: - Nie nie nie nie nie, jeszcze mam jedną sprawę, OKO CISZY AKTYWACJA, MOC WESSANIA, SIŁA ZAKAZANA, TAJEMNEJ BIBLIOTEKI WIEDZA, UKRYTA SIŁA, CZARNEJ SIŁY WYDOBĘDZENIE, AKTYWACJA Nagle z Vanitasa wyleciała mała część jego energii i przeszła do Żniwiarza. Żniwiarz 360 Vanitas 300 - Spokojnie, na wzgląd na starą przyjaźń wezmę tylko tę moc, której i tak nie możesz użyć - powiedział Żniwiarz, po czym walka się skończyła, a Den z Vanitasem wrócili do domu. Lee opowiada dumny z siebie MoD-owi o swojej kolejnej wygranej z Shunem. Żniwiarz także dumny z siebie, bo wkońcu pokonał Vanitasa opowiadał o tej bitwie Nadze. A Den poprosił Vanitasa o wyjaśnienie paru spraw: - No więc, może byś w końcu powiedział nam o tym co cię łączy z Żniwiarzem - powiedział Den - ehhh - westchnął Vanitas - No dobrze, macie prawo wiedzieć. No więc, kiedy jeszcze w Vestroi nie były znane złe bakugany ja i Żniwiarz przyjaźniliśmy się. Niemalże wszystko robiliśmy razem, to był szczęśliwy czas, jeszcze czas mojej młodości. Jednak nagle Żniwiarz się zmienił. Jego wcześniej dziecinne wygłupy zmieniły się w zagrażające innym bakuganom wybryki. Pewnego razu zrobił coś okropnego. Zabił bakugana i zjadł jego zwłoki tylko po to by ewlouować. Od tamtej pory bez przerwy czuł niedosyt mocy. Postanowiłem działać, miałem nadzieje, że się opamięta, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Żniwiarz mimo moich błagań i późniejszych zakazów nadal zdobywał moc po dosłownych trupach. W końcu zacząłem z nim walkę, walczyliśmy kilka dni i nocy bez przerwy, aż w końcu Żniwiarz sam się wykończył. Zbyt szybko zdobywał moc, a jego ciało nie nadążało z asymilacją do nowych mocy w tak szybkim czasie, lecz on dawał z siebie dosłownie wszystko jeśli i nie więcej. W końcu jego ciało rozpadło się, je jednak nadal uważałem go za przyjaciela i popełniłem błąd. Wykorzystałem sporą część mojej mocy, by go uratować, a on.........powalił mnie i wyssałby ze mnie moc, gdyby nie przyszedł Rdzeń Vestroi, nazywał się chyba Drago. - Nie sądzisz, że by cię zostawił czy coś, przecież nawet dziś odebrał ci tylko małą część twojej mocy - zauważył Den - Wątpie, widzisz Żniwiarz był ledwo po tym jak według niego ja go zniszczyłem, tymczasem czas leczy rany, myślę że teraz był taki łagodny, bo już zapomniał o tamtym, ale wracając do dalszej części opowiastki - powiedział Vanitas - Od tamtej pory stale walczyliśmy ze sobą. Z raz ewoluowaliśmy, ale mniejsza. W końcu przybył on. Nazywał się Naga, a Żniwiarz poszedł z nim. Obiecał mu wielką moc w zamian za służbę. Od tej pory nigdy nie wygrałem, gdy już miałem wygrać z Żniwiarzem, przychodził Naga, który mnie rozgniatał jak robaka jednym palcem. Niewiem co Naga planował, ale jednym z punktów jego planu było zabicie Drago. I mu się to udało, nie mogłem nic zrobić, chciałem ich powstrzymać, ale nie dałem rady. Sam Naga miałby szanse z Drago, a jeszcze jak pomagał mu Żniwiarz to była po prostu katastrofa. Potem gdzieś chcieli przejść przez portal, chciałem ich powstrzymać i tym razem Naga kazał Żniwiarzowi mnie przytrzymać, a sam nim przeszedł. Nagle był wielki wybuch, który wyrzucił mnie i Żniwiarz tutaj. Hmm.... Podejżewam, że ta moc, którą zabrał mi Żniwiarz to ta sama, która wymknęła sie spod kontroli Nadze i którą teraz używa Żniwiarz, czyli moc ciszy. Jeśli mam rację to musimy powstrzymać ich za wszelkę cenę. - Zakładam, że to wielka moc z którą można rozwalić cały świat - rzekł Den - A więc mamy dwóch wrogów, trzeba działać od razu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności